


Dreamed of Paradise

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny can’t help but laugh, Patrick’s still wearing those stupid Mickey Mouse ears he bought at one of the souvenir shops.</p><p>“I am not having sex with you if you don’t take those off,” Jonny says, eyeing the ears.</p><p>Patrick frowns and reaches up to pull them off. “You ruin the fun in everything,” he says, pouting.</p><p>“You’re fucking weird, Peeks,” Jonny says, grinning as he leans up to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to eberbae for the prompt: “You could write some porn in disneylaaaand or on some kind of vacation ;D I was thinking hotel, both of them all giggly and tired after a long day and pat wearing one of those Mickey Mouse ears hats” 
> 
> and really who can pass up that visual?
> 
> Hawks are facing elimination, last year when this happened against the Ducks, many fic writers wrote porn as an offering to the hockey gods, and what do you know? It worked. Let's make it happen again. Gay porn hard!

Jonny uses his key card to unlock the door, and is immediately pushed in by Patrick from behind.

“Hey, watch it!” Jonny shouts when Patrick’s hands meet his shoulders. He spins around to glare at him.

“Oh shit, sorry, Jonny! I forgot,” Patrick apologizes, removing his hands. He goes to their suitcase and digs around for something.

“If you wanna fuck, you’re gonna have to ride me, I’m fucking tired,” Jonny says, falling down onto the bed.

They barely checked into the hotel this morning before making their way over to Disney World. Patrick wanted the full experience, so Jonny gave it to him. They hadn’t had any time to unpack, so the lube is still tucked away in their suitcase.

“Later. First, let me take care of you,” Patrick says, his hand reemerging from the depths of their suitcase, Aloe and lube in hand.

Jonny sighs, takes off his shirt and turns over so that his back faces Patrick.

Patrick comes over and straddles his back, thighs locked on either side of Jonny’s hips.

Jonny feels the coolness of the lotion on his shoulders when Patrick gently massages it into his pink skin.

Jonny makes low pained noises at the touch. “I told you before we left to put on sunscreen,” Patrick tsks at him.

“Talking like that really isn’t going to get you my dick, Pat,” Jonny says, words muffled into his pillow.

“That’s a lie and you know it. I could call your mom the worst thing imaginable and you’d still wanna bone me, babe,” Patrick says, and Jonny can practically hear the smirk on his stupid face.

“Shut up,” he responds, pathetically. 

“Talking like that really isn’t going to get you my ass, Jon,” Patrick uses Jonny’s words against as he trails his hands down from Jonny’s shoulders to rest on his spine. He pushes down on Jonny and grinds his crotch against the small of Jonny’s back, just above the curve of his ass.

Jonny groans when he feels Patrick’s hard dick push against him.

He tries to turn around, but Patrick’s hands keep him grounded. “Fuck, c’mon,” he whimpers.

Patrick bends over, draped across Jonny’s back, and blows cool air over the sunburned areas on both of Jonny’s shoulders.

Jonny shudders in response. “Patrick, please.”

“Apologize,” Patrick whispers into his left ear, lips caching on skin.

“’M sorry,” he mumbles.

“What was that, babe?”

“I’m sorry!”

“Good boy,” Patrick breathes into his ear. Jonny feels his weight lift off of his back and quickly turn overs.

Patrick shucks off his jeans, shirt and boxers still intact, and straddles Jonny’s front this time. Jonny can’t help but laugh, Patrick’s still wearing those stupid Mickey Mouse ears he bought at one of the souvenir shops.

“I am not having sex with you if you don’t take those off,” Jonny says, eyeing the ears.

Patrick frowns and reaches up to pull them off. “You ruin the fun in everything,” he says, pouting.

“You’re fucking weird, Peeks,” Jonny says, grinning as he leans up to kiss him.

Patrick kisses back, hands framing Jonny’s face and dick pressing into his stomach. He opens his mouth up for Jonny, allowing him to lick his way around the inside of Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick pulls away after some time and Jonny chases after his lips, Patrick relents and brings his mouth back to Jonny’s, but instead of touching lips, he licks directly into Jonny’s open, panting mouth. Jonny growls at the act and grabs Patrick’s ass in both hands to tug him closer.

Patrick breaks the licking of tongues and pulls back to take his shirt off. He tosses it on the ground and says “Off, off,” at Jonny’s pants.

Jonny reaches down and unbuckles his belt, sliding his pants and boxers off while Patrick does the same with his. They learned a long time ago that it was more efficient to get their own clothes off instead of trying to fumble around with each other’s, dicks come out a lot faster this way.

Once they’re both naked, Patrick uncaps the lube and squirts some straight onto Jonny’s dick. “No dick to mouth action?” Jonny asks, jokingly. Patrick is clearly eager tonight.

“Oh, I guess if we must,” Patrick replies, a glint in his eyes. He smiles devilishly and crawls up Jonny’s body.

Jonny rolls his eyes as the tip of Patrick’s dick rests on his chin. He meant his dick and Patrick’s mouth, but who is he to deny his boyfriend a blow job? He opens his mouth and takes Patrick’s dick in as far as it can go, but when he goes to pull back, Patrick pushes his head down into the pillow.

“Don’t move. You said you were too tired, don’t worry baby. I’ll be doing all the work. You just sit there and take it, take me,” Patrick coaxes, pushing his thick cock back into Jonny’s mouth.

Jonny’s eyes flutter at the stretch of his mouth. Patrick gently pushes in and out of his mouth, pace quickening after every thrust. Jonny raises his hands to Patrick’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He fumbles for the bottle of lube sitting idly to Patrick’s left and squeezes some onto his finger, all the while deep throating Patrick’s cock.

He prods a slippery finger into Patrick’s hole. When he’s knuckle deep inside, he pushes another finger in and opens Patrick up.

Patrick moans in pleasure above him, breath hitching. “Oh, fuck, babe, yeah,” he gasps, seizing his thrusts into Jonny’s mouth, and instead pushing back onto Jonny’s fingers. His cock slips out of Jonny’s mouth, resting on his stomach instead.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d do all the work, eh?” Jonny asks as Kaner fucks himself open onto three of Jonny’s fingers.

“Nope,” Patrick pants. He pushes his ass down on the fingers one last time and leans over to kiss Jonny. It’s a wet, messy slide of lips. Jonny can’t really concentrate on it, mind burning with desire.

“You’re killing me, Pat,” Jonny says when they break apart. Patrick lifts up and off of Jonny’s fingers and coats his dick with even more lube. The old lube he first squirted on his dick had dripped off and was wiped clean by Patrick’s body. 

“You gonna fill me up, baby? Gonna make me feel good?” Patrick guides Jonny’s dick into him and with a shuddering sigh, he sits down on it in one go.

“Fuck.” It takes everything in Jonny not to thrust into the tight heat of Patrick’s body.

Patrick must notice his inner confliction because he steadies Jonny with hands on his chest. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yeah, yeah okay Peeks, take care of me,” Jonny whispers. He swallows when Patrick stares into his eyes, hands splayed on his chest, ass on his dick.

Patrick squirms, shifting so that Jonny’s cock fits more comfortably inside of him. A few seconds later, he starts lifting up and back down on it, riding Jonny’s dick.

They both instantaneously groan in pleasure. Jonny can feel his balls already tighten, the exhaustion from the day and Patrick’s teasing catching up to him.

“It’s not gonna take much, babe,” Jonny warns.

Patrick doesn’t respond with words, instead he bounces on Jonny’s dick harder, faster, taking him in deeper and quicker than Jonny ever thought imaginable. After a couple more bounces, Patrick stops and sits on Jonny’s cock.

“Gahh,” Jonny groans.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it, c’mon, come for me,” Patrick whispers, leaning over and kissing Jonny. He grabs at Jonny’s hair and grinds his own dick against Jonny’s abs.

Jonny goes to pull his cock out of Patrick’s ass, so that he can give it a few pumps and come, but Patrick catches his wrist. “Come in me, I want you to fill me up, Jonny.” He takes Jonny’s dick deeper into his ass, lets it almost slide out, and then back in deep, all while rubbing his cock against Jonny’s chest.

“Can you do that? Can you come inside me, make me yours?” Patrick asks.

Jonny doesn’t get a chance to answer verbally, already pulsing into Patrick.

Patrick settles back fully on Jonny’s dick, and jerks his own cock in an uncoordinated mess. Jonny can feel the last of his release, some of it already dripping out of Patrick’s ass and down Jonny’s balls.

“Come on, Peeks. Let me,” Jonny rushes out as he leans up to fold themselves into each other. He gets his mouth on Patrick’s cock, slapping his hands away. Patrick fists Jonny’s hair and fucks deep into his mouth, coming down his throat.

Jonny practically chokes on it, swallowing a few times, fast. “Yeah, that’s it, Jon,” Patrick whispers, hands carding gently through his hair.

Jonny lays back down on the bed, eyes fluttering closed and still swallowing the remnants of Patrick’s cum.

Patrick laughs at what probably looks like Jonny’s blissed out face, ass still full of Jonny’s cum and softening dick.

Jonny smiles lazily and slowly opens his eyes to see Patrick lift off of his dick, cum dripping out of his ass and all over Jonny’s own cock and pelvis.

Jonny tugs Patrick on top of him and tangles his fingers in his curls. “Thank you for taking care of me, baby,” he says against Patrick mouth.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Patrick replies, pressing his lips firmly against Jonny’s.

Jonny trails a hand down Patrick’s back, over his ass, and presses a finger into Patrick’s loose wet hole.

Patrick moans and accidentally grips Jonny’s shoulders.

“Ow, fuck!” Jonny yells in pain.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Patrick says, looking at Jonny sheepishly.

Jonny rolls his eyes and pecks him on his nose. He hooks his finger into Patrick’s ass, scooping his come out of it and then pushing it back in.

“Don’t-don’t start things you can’t finish, bud,” Patrick gasps, resting his forehead against Jonny’s.

Jonny pulls his finger out and wipes it on the sheets.

“Tomorrow,” Jonny says.

They exchange languid kisses for some time, Patrick’s leg thrown over Jonny’s hips, hands loose on his chest, and one of Jonny’s hands lost in Patrick’s hair, the other resting on his ass, until they drift off into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Paradise by Coldplay
> 
> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
